Tira y afloja
by Krisley18
Summary: •TS• —Acá está el tatuaje, gané la apuesta —dijo, sonriendo mientras miraba la cara desconcertada de su amiga—. Ahora quiero mi beso.
1. Capítulo uno

**Disclaimer**: el mundo de Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

><p><em><strong>T<strong>ira y afloja._

**T**runks caminaba cabizbajo, aún así de vez en cuando levantaba un poco la cabeza para observar a su alrededor, por si la encontraba por el camino y no dónde suponía que estaba; en la biblioteca. Al mirar hacia otro lado, casi se choca con un par de chicas que lo insultan; hasta que ven de quién se trata y lo saludan y piden disculpas, y coquetean con él. A todo eso, Trunks solo sonríe pero sin felicidad, ya era un hecho que por ser guapo y millonario la gente te tratara distinto; y en algunos casos distinto era bueno, _en el suyo no_.

Divisó la enorme biblioteca, con una fachada elegante y única que demostraba a qué clase de gente podía tener merodeando a sus alrededores. Claramente el Colegio era imponente, en sus dos hectáreas llenas de cotización y dinero se dejaba en claro qué clases de personas andaban por allí. Eso irritaba un poco a Trunks; ponerse ese uniforme, llegar al Colegio en auto y tener un campus a tu disposición era la clara demostración de la cuenta bancaria de tus padres; lo que hacía que la sociedad se dividiera más y más en dos grupos completamente distintos. Trunks tenía un serio propósito para cuando se graduara; invertir todo en Escuelas Públicas, barrios bajos y niños que necesitaban un hogar. Era su pasión; ayudar, y ya tenía a su compañera perfecta.

Al subir las escaleras de la Biblioteca se bajó la capucha de su buzo, sabía que lo iban a echar si entraba así; o, bueno, lo haríanhasta que vieran que era él y le pedirían con cortesía y casi respeto infinito que se bajara la capucha. Claro, si tu madre es una de las inversoras más inteligentes y con dinero de toda la junta del Colegio, y la presidenta de la misma, se tenían ciertos aspectos a tomar en cuenta. De todos modos, ser un Brief no iba muy bien con él, y no era el único que lo pensaba. La gente lo murmuraba, por ejemplo, por llevar un gorro o la capucha sobre su cabello, mientras que fue su misma madre, Bulma Brief, que prohibió ello. ¿Qué clase de ejemplo era aquello? Debían pensar todos, pero él nunca quiso ser ninguno.

Apenas dobló en uno de los pasillos y la vio. Estaba sentada junto a uno de los tantos ventanales de aquella edificación de más de dos pisos. El sol le quitaba destellos dorados en su cabello atado en un rodete, su piel parecía aún más nívea y sus ojos parecían, desde la lejanía, un tanto azules. Estaba demasiado concentrada en un libro un tanto gordo, como siempre. Trunks puso su mochila con fuerza sobre la mesa para llamar la atención y ella le miró con ignorancia fingida.

—Linda manera de decir "buenos días" —bromeó, mientras hojeaba el libro con, ahora, desinterés.

—No llores —pidió Trunks, burlón— ¿Qué lees?

—Hago tarea —informó, mientras él se sentaba y un par de hojas caían en el espacio de la mesa frente a él—. Saca una fotocopia, luego me devuelves la hoja, los dos tenemos un diez y de nada. Es una salida gratis al cine este fin de semana.

—Eres la mejor amiga que existe —fingió con voz de niña, mientras sacaba de su mochila una bolsa con caramelos—. Feliz día del caramelo.

Marron arqueó las cejas e hizo un globito con su chicle, hizo a un lado el libro. Trunks y ella tenían una extraña regla, todos los días, entre semana, era un día de alguna comida en especial; ricas, y no tan nutrientes, claro.

—Hoy es día de chocolate, tramposo —colocó su cabeza en su mano— ¿No los conseguiste? ¿O te los comiste?

—No, ya estaba cerrado en donde hay esos que te gustan... —levantó los hombros— Lo siento.

—Eres un tramposo, no gasto dinero de mi chanchito para comprarte todos los días cosas y que me vengas a cambiar de alimento —le tiró una bolsa con algunos chocolates dentro.

—Te prometo que la próxima serán dos bolsas —bromeó—, así te salen granos de una vez por todas y no voy a tener que seguir quitándote a los buitres de arriba.

Marron rió jovialmente, aunque le propinó una pequeña patada por debajo de la mesa. Trunks sonrió, el juego de seducción de tira y afloja que siempre tenían ya era una costumbre, pero lo disfrutaban tanto que jamás se volvería monótono. Ni siquiera pueden pensar en cuándo comenzó... Sólo ocurrió.

—Cállate, como si es bueno andar contigo sabiendo que hasta los gays voltean a verte —irrumpió la rubia en sus pensamientos— ¿Qué pasa?

Trunks negó con la cabeza, mientras seguía mirándola de aquella forma tan insinuante para hacerla enfadar.

—Hoy te ves más bonita que siempre —se hizo el poeta—, tus senos sobresalen con esa remera.

Marron largó otra risa mientras se mecía en la silla, y negó con la cabeza. Ese juego que ella y Trunks optaban tarde o temprano iría a caer; en un beso o en una discusión, ambos preferían el primero pero no lo admitirían.

—Deja de mirarme —advirtió Marron, con un dedo amenazante.

Trunks se levantó de su silla e inesperadamente levantó su buzo y la remera que tenía debajo. Allí, sobre su piel pálida y bien formada, estaban las iniciales de Marron: "_M. J._". La rubia abrió la boca con sorpresa.

—Acá está el tatuaje, gané la apuesta —dijo, sonriendo mientras miraba la cara desconcertada de su amiga—. Ahora quiero mi beso.

Marron fingió colocarse unos anteojos que no existían y se acercó más, colocando sus manos abiertas sobre la mesa. De verdad no podía creerlo, el muy maldito se había atrevido... Pasó un dedo sobre la marca, formando un cosquilleo muy satisfactorio en Trunks, que logró despertarlo de manera un poco abrupta. Se sonrojó un poco, cosa que jamás pasó, y desvió la mirada.

—No puedo creerlo... —Marron volvió a sentarse— Eres jodidamente estúpido.

A Trunks casi se le cae la mandíbula.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó— Gané la apuesta, la estúpida fuiste tu al creer que no lo haría.

—Claro, cuando estés a punto de follar con tu novia y te pregunte de quiénes son esas iniciales qué le vas a decir —dijo, casi atormentada.

—Son tus iniciales, mi amor. Eso le contestaré —dijo, con tono morboso, mientras fingía deslizar una mirada sinuosa sobre el cuerpo de Marron. Ella no seguía bromeando.

—Te hablo enserio, Trunks —hizo una mueca con la boca—, tu madre te mataré si te ve.

—¿Podemos dejar eso de lado? —se levantó y se sentó en la mesa— Ahora quiero mi beso.

Marron seguía mirando el lugar en donde Trunks se tatuó, aunque ya tenía puesto nuevamente su ropa. Lo miró a los ojos y cruzó sus brazos.

—¿Lo hiciste por el beso o simplemente para ganarme? —preguntó, sintiéndose una perdedora por fin.

—Por ambas cosas —sonrió coqueto.

—Te lo hiciste sobre el estómago... ¿Sabes que es lugar donde los sentimientos más fuertes fluyen? —dijo, siguiéndole el juego por fin. Él sonrió, aunque ella por fin se estaba saliendo de su trance cabreado seguía intentando molestarlo.

—Quiero mi beso, Marron —exigió—. No una explicación acerca de dónde me tatué tus iniciales.

Marron le sorprendió, tanta velocidad no se esperaba. Trunks abrió los ojos al ver cómo los cálidos y suaves labios de su mejor amiga se ponían sobre los suyos, y simplemente daban un borde pico. Trunks le agarró por la espalda, atajando su escape y volviendo a reclamar sus labios y tener un beso que se merecía. Los labios de Marron permanecieron quietos, y los de Trunks inquietos. Pero poco a poco el beso se fue regulando. Los labios de Trunks parecían querer apoderarse completamente de la boca de Marron, mientras ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar que sus lenguas entraran en el juego. De a poco, ambos se separaron por la falta de aire.

Marron estaba sentada sobre la mesa, con sus pies en la silla y las manos sobre su regazo. Trunks también estaba sentado sobre la mesa, con sus manos detrás del cuerpo de Marron y con las piernas un poco separadas.

Ambos se miraron confundidos. Marron quería sentirse arrepentida, y no podía. Trunks quería sentirse al mando de la situación, como siempre, pero no pudo. Los dos estaban conmocionados por lo que el beso causó en ellos, y especialmente saber que tenían que seguir besándose porque así sus mentes demandaban, y sus insatisfechos cuerpos. Marron agachó la cabeza, con las mejillas rojas y el pecho a punto de explotarle. Trunks le sonrió, sin quitarle la mirada.

—Eso fue... raro —admitió ella.

—Sí...

Un silencio aún más descomunal se ultrajó entre los dos. Lo necesitaban. Luego de un tiempo, en el que Trunks pudo controlarse para no ser él quien saltara a sus labios ésta vez, habló:

—¿Qué te parece si cambiamos el día de los chocolates y el de los caramelos por uno de besos? —preguntó, no sabía si hablaba en serio, solamente quería decirlo para ver cómo reaccionaba ella.

Le miró un poco divertida y se rieron, sólo por unos minutos. Marron no sabía nada, sólo que por probar aquellos labios nuevamente haría cualquier cosa, incluso seguir apostando estúpidamente. Perder... No, eso no, pero estaba claro que ninguno de los dos perdía en ese juego.

* * *

><p><strong>G<strong>_racias por leer, como verán simplemente arreglé y agregué algunas pequeñas, mínimas, cosas. Ahora, si quieren dejarme un comentario y sacarme una enorme sonrisa otra vez realmente no sabría cómo agradecerles. Éste es un regalo para una gran escritora, Ludryh, quien no me contesta los mensajes y que si está leyendo esto tiene que darme señales de vida. Tengo la segunda parte de éste OS a la mitad, pero la subiré, no será algo que le quite todas las dudas de cómo pudo ser la relación de ambos, será una continuación con otra apuesta, aunque se verá más la relación de ambos. Prometo subirlo lo más pronto que pueda. ¡Saludos!_


	2. Capítulo dos

**Disclaimer**: el mundo de Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

><p><em><strong>T<strong>ira y afloja. (II)_

Su mente había estado completamente en blanco hasta que escuchó unos pasos que reconocía a la perfección. Los médicos, las parteras, enfermeras y un sin fin de personas habían pasado frente a él y no distrajeron su silencio mental. Sin embargo, esos casi silenciosos pasos llamaron completamente su atención; era ella, con ese andar que demostraba que apretaba fuerte los pies sobre la tierra, sin arrastrarlos, pero sin hacer ruido. Después de tantos años de amistad Trunks ya conocía muchas cosas de Marron, como ella de él.

Levantó la mirada y la vio llegar por uno de los blancos pasillos. Estaba con un jean un poco holgado, unas zapatillas un tanto roídas y una remera musculosa, apretada y de color rosado. A Trunks, más que encantarle, le enloquecía cómo le quedaba esa ropa. Tenía su pelo atado en una coleta alta, desordenada, y en sus orejas había un par de perlitas y en la derecha un arete que se había perforado hace poco; a causa de otras de sus apuestas, esa vez ella había logrado ganarse un gran beso.

Al contrario de lo que la gente normal haría, Marron se acuclilló frente a él y apoyó su mano en la rodilla masculina. Había estado llorando, porque tenía los ojos llorosos. Trunks la miró. Ella tenía el rostro de Androide 18, si no fuera por los ojos y la infinita preocupación que la hacía verse humana a pesar de esa belleza se podría confundir con su madre. Marron lo miró con aprecio infinito, sin poder evitarlo, y su voz estaba cargada de preocupación cuando habló:

—¿Cómo está? —la preguntó parecía la de una niña pequeña, casi indefensa, completamente distinta a la autoritaria y mandona que siempre era.

Trunks negó con la cabeza, apretando una mano sobre la de su mejor amiga.

—No lo sé... hace más de una hora que estoy esperando algo... —dejó de mirarla a los ojos y descendió a sus labios rosados. Siempre había sido sincero, y también pensaba antes de decir las cosas, pero con ella había momentos en los que no podía—. Quiero hacer otra apuesta...

Marron se revolvió incómoda, y se levantó. Trunks agachó más su cabeza. El juego de las apuestas había aumentado. La primera vez, gracias a un tatuaje, formó una extraña brecha entre ambos durante una semana; no se habían hablado tanto como siempre, ni de la misma manera. Una charla y un licuado para dos fue todo lo que se necesitó para que ambos entendieran; fue una apuesta, fue un beso, fue un deseo y ellos siguen siendo amigos, los mejores amigos...

Así siguieron, hasta que después de una semana Trunks se animó a hacer otra apuesta. Marron lo había recibido como una sorpresa, había creído que él no querría más confusiones y no más juegos así. Esa apuesta, la segunda, era fácil; pintarse un mechón de cabello con el color del otro. Marron, un mechón medio lavanda en su frente. Trunks, un mechón rubio en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Quien lo hiciera primero ganaba. Un beso, sólo uno, el que definió totalmente a sus mentes y dejó algunas cosas en claro, y otras aún más oscuras. Ambos querían más de esos besos, aunque tendrían que hacerlo a través de apuestas para no "romper" su amistad. Sus mentes podían permanecer tranquilas, o intentar estarlo, pero ellos cuando estaban cerca era otro punto.

Luego vino la tercera, le siguió la cuarta, y por última la quinta; un arete en la oreja, a lo que ella aceptó y ganó. Cinco besos con excusas y una amistad hermosa que no se corrompió; o eso es lo que creían, lo que querían creer.

Trunks la observó, ahora ella estaba sentada junto a él y en una silla, estaba muy preocupada, se estaba mordiendo la uña y su pie derecho no paraba de moverse. Brief sonrió, su mamá siempre había tenido un enorme cariño a la hija de su mejor amigo, y el sentimiento siempre fue mutuo. Marron la llegaba a tratar como una madre, aunque la suya verdadera era una buena madre aunque no lo pareciera. Bulma, para Marron, era como una mezcla de amiga, o una tía que nunca tuvo.

—¿Preguntaste? —dijo ella, él pestañeó.

—No...

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —preguntó la rubia. En ese momento, una enfermera pasó junto a ellos y ella le detuvo— Disculpe, ¿hay posibilidades de que me haga saber sobre el estado de una paciente?

—Lo siento, no puedo, en este momento estoy ocupada —la morena esquivó las preguntas y súplicas de Marron con cortesía y se alejó exponiendo excusas.

La rubia se recostó en la pared y tragó saliva, el nudo en su garganta estaba volviendo a crecer. Bulma ya no era una joven, era una señora de edad aunque con la misma jovialidad de siempre. Con más de cincuenta años, la hermosa mujer había enfermado de manera drástica por lo que al principio se creyó era una fiebre, y pasó a ser algo peor en días para convertirse en algo urgente. Tanto toda su familia, como la gente más cercana, la estaba pasando mal, especialmente por los anteriores diagnósticos que revelaban pocas posibilidades de vida.

Claro que Trunks había preguntado. Pero no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar Marron al hecho de que Bulma había hecho una mejora hace unas dos horas para recaer hace unos minutos. Volvió a hacer sonar sus dedos, algo que normalmente haría que Marron le dijera que no hiciera eso y que lo regañara, pero la rubia ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Habían pasado alrededor de quince minutos, en los cuales ambos estuvieron completamente en silencio y Marron no acudió a las miradas de Trunks, cuando un hombre, de chaquetilla blanca y con aspecto de cansado, salió de la pieza más continua a ambos. En cuanto vio a los dos jóvenes el hombre sonrió y Marron se despegó de la pared para acercarse al Doctor, Trunks se levantó de un salto y llegó a su lado a tiempo que el hombre comenzaba a hablar con una voz clara y fuerte.

—¿Ustedes son parientes de la paciente Brief? —el hombre sonrió por unos segundos cuando Marron asintió vehemente— Bueno, paso a informarles que... —el hombre revisó unas hojas— la señora Brief está en completo fuera de peligro, hemos descubierto qué es y tenemos los medicamentos que harán de su mejoría una muy rápida, necesita quedarse unos días más y le daremos el alta para que pueda volver a su casa pero tendrá que hacer reposo y tomar algunas medicinas... —sonrió nuevamente al ver que a la rubia se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, Trunks la abrazó por el hombro— ¿No hay algún mayor al que pueda darle el diagnóstico completo?

—Al parecer llego justo a tiempo —la voz del padre de Bulma fue con el toque de vida y alegría, a pesar de su demacrado rostro por haber estado llorando, mientras se hacía paso entre Marron y Trunks.

—¿Es usted pariente de la Señora Bulma Brief? —preguntó el profesional.

—Sí, sí, el padre.

El Doctor llevó a otro lugar más apartado al hombre ya entrado en años pero que se mantenía intacto. Marron, en ese mismo momento, recibió un fuerte y cálido abrazo. Trunks miró de forma malévola a su hermanita Bra, quien había robado los brazos de Marron para ella sola. Más atrás estaba Goten Son, su mejor amigo. Brief sonrió al mismo tiempo que su amigo le daba un gran abrazo.

—¿Eso significa que mamá está bien? —dijo Bra, mirando a Marron con felicidad. La rubia asintió y volvió a abrazar a la joven Brief.

—Sí, Bra, está bien. Tranquila.

Mientras Goten le hablaba a Trunks con una mano en el hombro, el joven de cabellos lilas miró a la rubia que abrazaba con fuerzas a Bra. Era increíble que Marron intentara dar apoyo mientras que ella se encontrara casi igual. Marron siempre se había llevado bien con Bra, en realidad ella fue una especie de niñera cuando esta era niña, y luego una hermana mayor delicada, responsable y tierna. Bra la abrazaba con vehemencia, y Marron mantenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la joven y sus brazos enroscados detrás de la espalda de esta. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Trunks sonriendo, mirándola. Era una sonrisa sin dientes, sin burlas ni otros significados, era como un "gracias" silencioso pero al mismo tiempo había un enorme afecto que quería transmitir. Ella cerró los ojos otra vez y le devolvió la sonrisa de esa manera.

**...**

—Este café está frío —dijo Goten, arrepentido de haber usado esa máquina—. Ya vengo, iré a buscar otra cosa.

Los dejó solos. La mesa era espaciosa, al igual que ese comedor (uno de los tantos del hospital), pero Marron se sentía en un espacio muy reducido en el que la presencia de Trunks le causaba temor. ¡Aquello era tonto! Él era su mejor amigo, y ella no entendía por qué de pronto no quería quedarse a solas con él. Después de todo tenía muchas cosas para decirle con respecto a la mejoría de Bulma, pero la culpa había sido la de esa sonrisa extraña que él le lanzó, más esa mirada fija y cálida, hace unos minutos atrás.

—Bra estaba feliz —la voz de Trunks la sacó de sus pensamientos.

La joven réplica de Bulma se había ido del hospital para sus clases curriculares, pero con una sonrisa y una alegría que no había tenido desde que su madre había comenzado a sentirse mal en la casa Tal vez la incomodidad totalmente estúpida de Marron era notable, y por eso él decidió hablar. La hija de Krillin soltó la taza de café al darse cuenta de que sus dedos habían estado moviéndose nerviosos sobre el.

—Sí, es bueno volver a verla así —fue lo único que pudo decir.

Ahora ella también notaba que no era la única que no estaba muy a gusto con la situación. Trunks también parecía un poco incómodo. Él había sido el tonto que había jugado con la frágil estabilidad de sus mentes, ¡mandarle esa sonrisa tan tierna y abarcadora de sentimientos confusos no fue una buena idea! Pero ya estaba hecho, y Marron no creía que lo mejor sea hablar de ello por lo que decidió darlo por olvidado, sin importar lo que le costara.

—Marron, quiero hacer otra apuesta.

Bien, al parecer ella era la única con intenciones de olvidar. Levantó su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Trunks. Él estaba feliz por lo de su madre, por supuesto que sí, pero en esos momentos sus ojos estaban nuevamente preocupados. Y Marron sabía que era por ella. Y por su extraño comportamiento cuando Goten desapareció. ¿Por qué Trunks tenía que tener tantas agallas como para hablar por los dos?

—Bien —dijo, hizo una pequeña sonrisa fingida. Si tenía que actuar como que todo seguía igual lo haría.

—Estaba pensando en algo distinto.

A Marron le latió el corazón con fuerza. _Distinto_ podía significarse dejar de lado los besos, y aunque eso sería lo más correcto por el bien de ambos, de su amistad, no podía dejar de pensar que la idea no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Lo miró con las cejas levantadas.

—¿Distinto...? —no había parecido triste cuando habló por lo de los besos, por suerte, pero se había mostrado reacia.

—Sí, algo distinto —Trunks jugaba con la envoltura de una barra de cereales que se acababa de comer. Ahora parecía tan plácido, ajeno al tormentoso temor que había crecido en su amiga, que Marron lo envidió.

—¿Cómo qué? —luego agregó lo que ella siempre diría en un momento normal—; No seas estúpido Trunks, no te entiendo, explícate.

—No lo sé, dímelo tu —la miró con tal intensidad a los ojos que Marron bajó la mirada apurada.

—Las ideas siempre fueron las tuyas —le dijo ella, levantando los hombros. Sus pies se removían incómodos bajo la mesa.

—Es que no tengo ninguna... Pero quiero algo distinto.

—Y dale con eso —fue lo único que pudo agregar, con tono molesto. Si había algo que no dejaría es que se notara su vulnerabilidad.

—Cállate, ahí viene Goten.

Marron cerró su boca y colocó sus manos sobre su regazo. Que Goten estuviera con ellos significaba que la charla de ese tema se daba por terminado. Hubo un momento en el que Trunks había decidido contarle a Goten de ese pequeño juego, y Marron había entendido que la única forma de que él no hiciera eso era diciéndole: "Genial, entonces Goten también podrá participar de las apuestas". Con eso bastó para que Trunks cerrara el pico. Está claro que a Marron no le interesaba un triángulo ni besar a Goten, no es que él no fuera atractivo, pero era Goten y no lo veía de la misma manera que a Trunks. Aunque ni ella estaba segura de qué _manera_ se refería. También estaba de más aclarar que a Trunks no le interesaba compartir a su amiga, algo con lo que ella decidió atacar y decir que eso no podía pasar, que no había que creerse el dueño del otro, era una de las_ reglas del jueg_o y no celos; porque el segundo no le gustaba lo que significaba.

—Estas barras de frutilla no tiene gusto a frutilla —dijo Goten mientras se sentaba. Observó a ambos mientras quitaba su sonrisa— ¿Pasa algo?

—No. Tendrías que comprar las de chocolate, son las más ricas —dijo, apresurada.

Trunks la miró. La última mirada que ese día le dirigió con tanto énfasis.

**...**

—¿Un diez? No esperaba menos de ti Marron, lo sabes. Eres una chica muy inteligente, responsable y madura. Estoy orgullosa —dijo Bulma, con una enorme sonrisa.

A pesar de estar acostada, ella seguía siendo la gran Bulma Brief. La enorme casa había vuelto a la normalidad ni bien Bulma puso pié en ella, no cabían dudas de que a pesar de su estado aún frágil ella seguía teniendo el carácter fuerte y, por supuesto, la voz. Marron le sonrió, se sonrojó al instante. Si bien lo que la rubia más adoraba en el mundo es que sus padres estén orgullosos de ella, no había nada como las palabras de Bulma cuando se lo informaba. Su madre solía sonreír, un poco, para luego decirle que era su deber. Y su padre era siempre cariñoso, pero Bulma la hacía sentirse bien.

—Gracias Bulma —respondió. Se pasó la mano por los brazos, estaba congelada. El verano se acercaba y el calor se hacía notar, pero la mansión de los Brief parecía estar diez grados bajo cero. Y ella que sólo llevaba una remera no lo estaba pasando bien.

—¿Tienes frío? Lo siento, no te das una idea de lo pesada que son estas frazadas... —la mujer hizo una tierna sonrisa, al parecer estaba recordando algo— Vegeta insistió en que sean gruesas y cálidas.

Marron sonrió como una tonta. No podía evitarlo, cada vez que Bulma hablaba de un Vegeta que no parecía existir a ella se le alegraba el corazón como si Vegeta fuera su esposo. No sabía con exactitud qué era, pero estaba entre una fascinación o una completa admiración por esa relación entre personas tan opuestas. Al igual que con sus padres, quienes no encajaban en lo más mínimo, y aún así estaban enamorados como nunca.

—Gracias por venir a visitarme Marron —colocó una de sus manos, efectivamente cálidas por estar debajo de tantas sábanas, sobre la mano de la rubia—. Vaya, estás helada. Ya está bien, linda, gracias por hacerme compañía un rato, estás liberada.

—Sabes que no es un trabajo, es un placer —dijo la rubia, aunque ya se estaba levantando. Los pasillos y otras habitaciones de la mansión no eran tan fríos como esta, Bulma y su obsesión de sentir el frío descomunal se hacían notar.

—Espero puedas darte dentro de poco una vuelta por aquí. Has estado desaparecida estos días —comentó la mujer, mientras la rubia se colocaba junto a la puerta.

¿Desaparecida? Sí, lo admitía. Se disculpó con una pequeña sonrisa por eso. Lo que su mente no quería admitir es que había sido por Trunks. Trunks y esa mirada en el hospital. Trunks y esa conversación, la última que tuvo con él, dos semanas atrás. Trunks y su maldita insistencia de permanecer en su mente a todas horas desde entonces, atormentándola y removiendo cosas que Marron creía haber tenido en control.

—Lo prometo, dentro de unos dos o tres días me pasaré —volvió a sonreír y se dio vuelta para irse. Cuando giró la manija con su mano Bulma volvió a hablar.

—Por cierto, Marron, Trunks estuvo bastante distante y no quiere decirme qué le sucede —los ojos de Marron recorrieron minuciosamente la puerta frente a ella—, pensé que podías saber algo pero tu también anduviste desaparecida. ¿Podrías intentar sacarle información? No me gusta verlo así.

Marron sonrió casi con sarcasmo. ¿Que no le gustaba ver a su hijo así? ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que sentirse ella misma entonces sabiendo cómo estaba? ¿Y Trunks se encontraba igual que ella acaso? Giró un poco el rostro y asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Si lo veo intentaré preguntarle qué le sucede —ahora sí abrió la puerta y la cruzó antes de que Bulma volviera a hablar de Trunks—. Nos vemos Bulma.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre el frío material de la pared al igual que su espalda. Durante dos semanas había permanecido alejada de la familia Brief, e incluso de Goten, para no tener que volver a Trunks. ¡Se había atrevido a no contestarle las llamadas a Bra, sabiendo que ella tal vez necesitaba su ayuda para algo! No le gustaba. No le gustaba en lo más mínimo en la situación que estaba implicada. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Por qué no en el inicio de todo ese juego? Si hubiera sabido que todo eso llegaría a pasar, que todo se le saldría de las manos, hubiera parado al instante... O tal vez no. Cerró los ojos. ¡Odiaba estar tan confundida! ¡Ella jamás se confundía tanto!

—¿Tienes migraña o la pared es cómoda?

Tono burlón, palabras arrastradas. Marron aspiró con fuerza. Incluso con los ojos cerrados lo podía ver a metros de ella, con un jean azul y las manos puestas en los bolsillos de éstos, una camisa de cualquier color con el logo de C.C. y la cabeza un tanto gacha, culpándola por haberse escondido durante esas dos semanas.

—Hola.

Él levantó las cejas cuando ella por fin abrió los ojos y simplemente lo miró por una fracción de segundos antes de que mirara al suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Efectivamente Marron estaba en lo cierto con respecto al atuendo de Trunks, pero no con la posición de éste; no estaba a metros, tal vez a uno, muy cerca. Su voz había sonado baja porque él lo había querido, tal vez para no asustarla.

—Qué cálido recibimiento. Juro que antes de dormirme anoche estaba seguro de que los visitantes son los que deben saludar a los dueños de la casa —intentaba sonar gracioso, pero esa situación estaba tensa.

—Si mal no recuerdo en mi casa no sucede eso —comentó. Trunks frunció el ceño. La voz hosca de Marron cuando discutían así de leve siempre estaba, pero también una sonrisa juguetona a juego y los ojos brillantes. Ahora parecía estar diciéndolo en serio.

—Veamos qué tan cómodo es —comentó, haciendo caso omiso al golpe que había sentido por la actitud de Marron, mientras se apoyaba sobre la pared junto a ella. Marron se achicó, intentando que su hombro no rozara el brazo de él siquiera—. No entiendo.

Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Se sentía frutada, agotada, una tonta completa. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Trunks, fingiendo que nada pasaba? Si estaba enojada claramente se notó, porque él levantó las cejas y, luego de unos segundos de mirarla, bufó.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó, molesta porque quería que todo eso terminara. Y si en el paquete de "terminar" venía el hecho de alejarse de Trunks lo haría.

—De ti.

No, no lo haría. No podría, en ningún momento. Esas dos semanas sin Goten, Bra y él fueron estúpidas, vacías, llenas de estudios en los que le costó concentrarse y en movimientos que parecían programados. Especialmente por Trunks. Quitarlo de su vida no sólo sería difícil, si no que también imposible. Era una realidad que debía afrontar, por tonta o descuidada, por ridícula o por ser tan mala amiga como para enamorarse de él. Sí, estaba enamorada de él. Cuando pasas horas tras horas pensando en esa persona puede que haya algo dentro de ti que te haga creer que no estás enamorada de ella, pero cuando estás frente a ésta, mientras te mira directamente a los ojos, definitivamente no puedes negar, no puedes mentir, ni mentirte, y mentirle.

—¿Qué? —levantó los hombros, fingiendo que ese huracán que estaba revolviendo todo dentro de ella no estaba pasando.

—¿Dónde has estado? —ahora él tenía parte de su frente apoyada sobre la pared, las manos aún en los bolsillos y con su cuerpo de frente a ella. Los ojos azules de Trunks estaban brillando, y parecía que hace tiempo no lo habían hecho. Dos semanas, para ser exactos.

—Estudiando —contestó con simpleza. No quería darle importancia a la conversación, al asunto, y que él se diera cuenta, pero era estúpido porque cada fibra de su ser estaba al pendiente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—¿Estudiando? —dijo, burlón— Debí suponerlo. ¿Y cuándo estudiabas, luego de dormir soñando conmigo o antes de pensar en que yo tenía la culpa de todo esto?

Los ojos de Marron, sin pestañear en ningún momento, lo miraron directamente. Él lo había dicho. Otra vez, Trunks otra vez tenía las agallas de admitir hasta por ella. ¿Es que tan fácil era ella de leer? No, no lo era. Excepto por él.

—Nunca pensé que tenías la culpa —fue todo lo que contestó, en voz baja.

—A mí me gusta pensar que tengo la culpa de todo esto.

Marron pestañeó, fue algo de mini segundos, sus párpados ni siquiera llegaron a cerrarse del todo. Cada palabra que Trunks iba diciendo estaba revelando algo para ella. Algo fuerte. Demasiado, tanto como para hacer temblar a toda su ironía ganada a medida de los años. Algo dentro de ella se removió, algo que ella misma había ocultado en lo más profundo: la esperanza.

«_A mí me gusta pensar que tengo la culpa de todo esto_». La esperanza. ¿Podría ser que él estuviera insinuando que...?

Se despegó de la pared, impulsándose con sus pies. Lo que pensó era imposible. Tenía que salir corriendo de ahí, o terminaría no sólo pensando en él todo el día, si no que también sin poder tenerlo más como amigo. Su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes al darse cuenta de algo doloroso; ya estaba perdido, su amistad ya estaba perdida. Lo único que ella y él podían mantener acababa de romperse del todo. Nada es inmune a tantos golpes, ni siquiera un Saiyajin o una joven que creció para defenderse por ser alguien menos que todos los que la rodeaban.

—¿Huyes de nuevo? Se te está haciendo costumbre —le dijo, justo cuando ella pasaba unos metros de él. Los pasos de Marron se detuvieron de repente.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Trunks? ¿Por qué demonios la torturaba de tal manera? ¿Qué ganaba él con eso? ¿Qué demonios ganaba él intentando darle a entender que a él le encantaba todo eso que estaba pasando? ¿Qué?

«¡¿Qué?!».

Se giró y lo miró a los ojos una vez más. Ella tenía las mejillas muy rojas, las sentía arder, mucho más que sus ojos. Él se le estaba escapando completamente de su vida y ella sentía que después de eso le costaría mucho repararse, y ella se estaba escapando de su vida y él ¿qué hacía? Nada, permanecía recostado contra la pared, ahora dado vuelta para poder volver a estar frente a ella. Cara sin sensaciones, sin ningún pensamiento extraviado, sin nada de nada. Esa era la cara de Trunks. Si a él no le estaba ocurriendo realmente nada lo odiaba. Y si sí le estaba ocurriendo algo entonces realmente lo envidiaba, no había nada más en el mundo que ella deseara que poder salir con el orgullo intacto de aquello, que no se viera su sufrimiento patético, sin poder demostrar que aquello que se terminaba dolía. Pero, esta vez, él estaba ganando.

—¿Qué? ¿Para qué quieres que me quede? —gruñó, bajó la voz para que no haya posibilidades de que alguien los escuchara— No tengo nada que hacer acá, ya está, ya quedó todo claro. Estás frente a la peor mejor amiga del mundo y te juro que lo lamento, lo lamento mucho, no me gusta perder esta amistad tan linda pero ya cometí el error y no creo poder arreglarlo. Perdón. Y púdrete, también tienes la culpa de todo esto y aún así no puedo culparte.

Volvió a girarse, tenía la espalda tensa, ahora el ardor recorría todo su rostro y su corazón parecía estar bombeando en su cabeza. No le gustaba esa sensación. Era una completa mierda.

—Marron, espera —escuchó la voz de Trunks, pero no se detuvo.

No hizo lo que él esperara que hiciera, porque la Marron valiente se hubiera detenido y le hubiera plantado cara, la Marron de siempre se hubiera girado y hubiera puesto los brazos cruzados, pero ya no era la Marron que él conocía, en realidad era una Marron _estúpida, frágil_... Enamorada.

—¡Marron!

¿Cómo es que de la nada se enamoró de él? ¿Por qué así? Estaba segura que desde el comienzo había mantenido sus sentimientos con calma. Descendió las escaleras con la vista nublada. Claro, ella siempre estuvo segura de sus sentimientos, una muralla alta y tan gruesa era difícil de romper, hasta que Trunks dio el golpe más salvaje y ésta se cayó por completo. Ella era inmune. Sin más defensas. Y Trunks era el virus más grande que podría haberse acercado en esos momentos.

Estaba a punto de tocar el suelo, dejar los peldaños borrosos a un lado, cuando él la sujetó de la cintura. La hizo girarse. La mano de Trunks se cernió sobre parte de su rostro sonrojado, lo acarició, Marron no supo qué pensar cuando sintió que ésta temblaba. La otra mano de Trunks estaba en su cintura, provocando cosquillas curiosas e insoportables a pesar de tener la tela. El calor de él se sentía a la perfección, su tacto era una suave caricia. Era Trunks, le importaba, y mucho.

—Por favor no me lo hagas difícil —pidió él, en un susurro, con su rostro relajado.

Ella tragó saliva. Los ojos del joven Brief no podían verse más emotivos. La estaba mirando incluso aún peor que esa vez en el hospital. Su mundo se estaba moviendo debajo de sus pies, en realidad ya ni sentía sus pies. ¿Por qué demonios con él? ¿Por qué no con alguien cualquiera, con otro?

«Porque él es todo lo que busco». Intentó quitar la mano de Trunks de su rostro, pero no lo logró.

—¿Hacerte difícil qué cosa? —dijo con brusquedad.

—Sabes que no soy bueno en esto... —susurró, una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios; claro que ella sabía, ella sabía todo de él.

—¿En qué? —a pesar de que su mente estaba revoltosa ella ya sabía de lo que él estaba hablando. Pero necesitaba escucharlo, necesitaba que fuera la voz del Trunks real que se lo dijera y no el de sus sueños.

—En ésto, en lo que está pasando —la miró fijamente a los ojos, se veía tímido—, yo realmente te aprecio mucho Marron.

Ideal de Trunks. Utilizar una palabra que no era común para definir algunas cosas, pero que se referían a lo mismo, y que no hacían más que lograr confusión en la mente difusa de Marron. Ella arqueó las cejas.

—Te quiero, mucho, más de lo que pensaba —admitió él ante la cara de la chica.

—Yo no quiero que te veas obligado a hacer esto, en serio —dijo, luego de unos segundos, mientras intentaba desprenderse en vano de las manos de Trunks. De él.

—No me siento obligado, Marron por favor —lo último lo dijo con desesperación notoria—, estás actuando con más terquedad que nunca y eso es mucho decir.

Ella movió la cabeza hacia un costado. No sabia bien que acababa de ocurrir dentro de ella pero sentía algo explotar, y se sentía bien. La esperanza estaba brillando, había comenzado a hacerlo desde que escuchó cómo Trunks la perseguía.

—¿Qué sugieres? —fue lo único que pudo decir. Se veía tan fría, como si estuvieran conversado de algún partido de fútbol más.

—Que maduremos —comentó él, levantando los hombros. Colocó un mechón del cabello de Marron tras la oreja de ésta—, no lo sé. Ya lo veremos con el tiempo.

—Sí... —dijo, incapaz de creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se removió incómoda, la mano de Trunks en su cintura podía ser algo extraño a pesar de que antes fuera normal— Podríamos dejar de lado las apuestas, ¿no crees?

Él levantó las cejas, sorprendido, claramente la idea no le gustó.

—¿Por qué? —hizo una mueca— ¿Sería parte de madurar?

—Supongo...

—Entonces no maduremos —exigió. A Marron se le escapó una risita que hizo que Trunks sonriera de oreja a oreja— ¿Quieres que intentemos esto?

—Sí.

—Genial, creo que podríamos comenzar porque te bese sin una apuesta ¿no?

—Creo que no estaría bien —comentó ella, aunque sumamente apenada, mientras miraba alrededor. Estaban en la casa de él, en pleno primer piso por donde todos pasaban.

—Entonces te lo robo —declaró, mirándola seriamente pero con felicidad. Ella frunció el ceño.

—No, no lo hagas.

—Sí.

—Que no.

—Sí te digo.

—Si te lo permitiera no sería un beso robado.

Los labios de Trunks se estamparon contra los suyos. La felicidad que experimentó en esos tres segundos fue tal que no podía hacer otra cosa que intentar sentir algo de dolor para saber si eso era verdad. Y simplemente duraron tres segundos porque una voz los interrumpió; Bra, con una sonrisa enorme y el celular en la oreja dio un pequeño grito.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —golpeó el piso con el tacón mientras dirigía su brillante celular nuevamente a su oreja— Bien, Goten, ganaste la estúpida apuesta, Trunks y Marron se están besando.

* * *

><p><em>¡<strong>R<strong>egalito! Es la segunda parte, y no creo hacer una tercera por ahora. Espero les haya gustado, no sé si es lo que buscaban como continuación pero ésto fue lo que se me ocurrió y me encantó plasmarlo (lo del Lemmon lo lamento por no haberlo puesto, me parecía muy apresurado... Pero si les interesa les cuento que estoy comenzando a meterme en los Fics largos, y con mucho lemmon de por medio que pienso incluir en mi primer historia larga. Si lo disfrutaron déjenme sus comentarios que siempre me sacan una enorme cara de feliz cumpleaños, no se imaginan mi felicidad, todavía leo esos comentarios viejos y cuando uno nuevo llega es como una fiesta xD. Lamento la tardanza en colgar el segundo capítulo, había intentado hacerlo antes de irme de vacaciones pero me fue imposible, pero espero la tardanza les haya valido la pena. Por cierto, pronto actualizaré mi perfil, denme mínimo un día y tendrán información acerca de mis futuros proyectos ¡Gracias por leer, saludos! :)_


End file.
